A New Beginning
by KLMMC2231
Summary: This story is set after NM. Victoria's pain led her to pursue Bella. 'A Mate For A Mate' she had said. What will happen after there encounter, where will Bella go and how will she avenge her family now dead. With the Cullen's long gone and no living family, who will she turn to. The Volturi of course. The pairing isn't set yet so if you have ideas please tell me.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

I was running threw a forest, trying in vain to escape from my pursuer, which to tell you the truth, was an impossible task. The person chasing me was a vampire, she was out for blood, my blood to be more precise because I was the cause of her mate's death, as she says " a mate for a mate ".

But the thing she didn't know was that my supposed mate had abandoned me in the middle of the forest to die, he had abandoned me and took his family away with him saying I was nothing more than a toy, a human pet. The harshness and cruelty of his words had sent me into a zombie like state. And now on the verge of death I started to realize just how much pain I had caused my father Charlie. Every time I had woken up in the middle of the night screaming my longs out, he hand been there to hold me and reassure me, and each time I could see the pain in his eyes, the hate he felt toward the Cullen's.

Jacob had tried to be there for me to help me and fix my shattered heart. It was starting to work I was starting to feel better. But Victoria decided to show up, at the time I was at home with Jacob and my dad. As soon as Jake had smelled her he had started shaking and he was on the verge of phase when Victoria, in all her glory appeared behind my father and took hold of him. Not fully comprehending what was happening he started to fight her hold trying to get away. But it was in vain, I knew it and Victoria knew it. Jacob, after seeing what was happening to Charlie phased. He emitted a threatening growl that sent shivers down my spine. Victoria, seeing the big wolf standing in front of me, looked taken aback at first, but after seconds a devious smirk appeared on her face.

"If you don't want me to kill him, you'll come with me Bella." She hissed with so much venom that I took a couple of steps back.

"Don't listen to her Bella, run away, please." Came Charlie's broken not liking what he just said tightened her hold around him.

"If you run his death will be on your conscience." She hissed.

"Bella..." Before Charlie could say anything else the vampire took hold of his arm and with a single flick a breaking sound was heard. A scream filled the house, I looked desperate toward my father who was squirming in her hold clearly in pain.

"Please stop, leave him alone. I'll go with you. Please don't hurt him." I heard myself say in a voice filled by worry.

But before I could take a step toward the crazy red head, Jacob growled and lunged toward her. Second felt like minutes as I observed the seen that was unraveling in front of me. Victoria sensing the danger of the situation, broke Charlie's neck. A ear piercing scream resonated threw the house, my scream. And sobs soon racked my body, no this can't be happening, no.

Threw my tear filled eyes, I saw Victoria and Jacob circling each other. They were too into the fight to notice me. Gaining some sort of sanity back, I did what Charlie told me to do before he died. Run.

And so I did, I ran and ran as far away from the house as I could. After what felt like hours I heard the swift sound of a vampire running behind me. It hit me then that Jake must be dead for her to be behind me.

Suddenly realization hit me, I stopped running. I didn't have anything to loose anymore, everyone I ever loved left me or was killed by no other then my pursuer Victoria.

I had went through hell when he had left, I was heartbroken I didn't eat didn't move, I was like frozen. He, by leaving had completely destroyed me, broken me into a million pieces. And not long after, my dad and Jacob whom had started healing my heart by putting the pieces back together where killed by the red headed vampire to get revenge on me.

I had nothing anymore, my only desire was to die.

Victoria looked at me amusement showing on her face:

"My dear Bella, I see you know that you can't escape me." She said with a devilish grin plastered on her face.

"You want my life take it, I have nothing to live for anymore. You took everything from me." I replied with a detached voice.

"No no, death is too good of a luxury for you. I want you to suffer a lot more, I want you to feel all the pain I'm feeling all the loss and the loneliness. Because of you James is dead and I'm all alone, so now you will be like me living an eternity of loneliness and pain" she said ending with an evil laugh that sent shivers down my spine.

She stopped laughing and walked in my direction, she grabbed my head and threw me in a tree, than started breaking all the bones in my body one by one causing me to scream, plead for death. But she continued like I hadn't said anything, her grin widening.

After two days of torture she finally bit me, I felt the venom spread through my body, I was on fire, and everything burned. I screamed and wished for death but it wouldn't stop, the pain never stopped. My transformation lasted three horrible days and when it stopped I could see everything so clearly, hear everything that was around me, it was simply amazing.

I was a vampire at last.

 **Please read**

 **AN: Hello People, I wasn't planing on posting this but I don't know what came over me. If you want me to keep writing it please tell and I don't have any ideas for pairings so if you do please contact me or send in a review.**

 **Love ~K**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been about 2 years since my transformation, and since than I have been travelling all over the world. I discovered by accident that I had a physical and mental shields when I came across a nomad vampire who could control the minds of others. His gift wasn't as intrusive as Edward since he couldn't read minds, but his gift was way more dangerous since he could implant any idea in your mind making you believe it was true or real. After his failed attempt on me, he attacked me directly causing something in me to react. And suddenly he was propelled threw nearby trees. I proceeded fast and discarded him as quickly as it was possible for me to do so before burning him.

I experimented after that and now I can easily control my physical shield but my mental one was another matter entirely, I knew It was there but since I wasn't around anyone with a mental gift, I couldn't practice using it.

I discovered soon after my change that human blood wasn't that appealing to me, it would seem that the repulsion I had always felt when I was still human, stayed with me as a vampire. So I settled on animal blood which wasn't much better but less repulsive.

In those two years of being a vampire, I had met a lot of covens. Some were really welcoming other were more hostile. The thing that surprised me the most was the openness to sexuality. I had always thought from what I had seen from the Cullen's that it wasn't really a big thing or maybe it was just Edward. He was a hundred year old virgin after all.

Vampires were really sexual beings, the mated pairs usually were joined to the hip, like Alice and Jasper. But for the unmated ones, well let's just say they were no limits. I had in these two year had more sexual partner that I would have ever imagined were they males or females.

What surprised me the most though was the reaction some vampires had to my eyes. They asked me if I knew the Denalis or Rosalie, that one really surprised me. Rosalie was the only Cullen I knew practically nothing about, and hearing all of those people speak so fondly of her surprised me. And her association with the Denali coven did too, it seems as though the Cullens weren't particularly liked in the vampire community as they always acted superior and all mighty. And what shocked me the most was learning that Rosalie wasn't a Cullen at all. From what I could gather, she was apart of a different coven entirely one closely associated with the Denali coven. I heard once that she stayed from time to time with the Cullens because she was close to one of them. When she was turned by Carlisle she had formed some sort of familial bond to someone there but she couldn't support the rest and had left as soon as she had some control only coming back from time to time to visit the person she was close to.

It's weird to have learned so much from other vampires about her really, it seems as though the vampire community was connected in more ways than one and that everybody knew things about others.

After I had heard all of these things about Rosalie I was really intrigued, I wanted to get to know this person that everyone talked about with such fondness.

My next stop will be Denali, hopefully I will find her there. She seemed to always travel with them.

As I got closer to the coven territory border I could feel a weird pull growing in my chest. It wasn't uncomfortable just strange. I had learned the hard way that barging into a coven's territory was a really bad idea. I paused just outside the borders and extended my hand touching the invisible limits that were there.

I still had no clue how that worked, it was really weird some people tried to explain it to me but I couldn't grasp the concept. Every coven had a territory as soon as it was claimed, an invisible barrier was placed by the coven leader. It was linked to the leader, anything that passed the borders was felt by the leader who determined the degree of the threat.

By placing my hand I had announced my present without trespassing, it told the leader that I wasn't here for trouble. I waited and soon I heard 3 pairs of feet coming my way, with every step they took it seemed as though the pull got stronger and stronger.

 **AN: Hello everyone, I know this is really short but I promise the next one will be longer, who do you think Bella's mate should be. I was thinking about it being Rosalie or Tanya or both of them but I'm not really sure what do you think please tell me I want to know what you want the pairing to be in this story.**

 **Love ~k**


	3. Chapter 3

**The majority has voted for it to be a Bella/Tanya/Rosalie paring, so there you have it guys. I like the idea of Bella and Irena together so if any of you has ideas for a fic with that paring please contact me, I love hearing your ideas and comments about my story.**

 _Previously:_

 _By placing my hand I had announced my present without trespassing, it told the leader that I wasn't here for trouble. I waited and soon I heard 3 pairs of feet coming my way, with every step they took it seemed as though the pull got stronger and stronger._

Seconds seemed to pass slowly, and the pull grew with each one. Suddenly I was face to face with three gorgeous vampires. My eyes seemed to focus on Rosalie and another blond standing next to her. The pull was so strong I could feel my feet trying to move towards the two most beautiful creatures I had ever come across. I could feel their eyes on me and I could see the look of wonder on their faces I was sure mine was quite the same.

The third vampire cleared her throat breaking our staring contest.

"Isabella" my name sounded so good coming from Rosalie's lips.

"Rosalie" I whispered back still too stunned.

"So you're Isabella," the sexy blond next to Rosalie purred, "I'm Tanya, this over there is my sister Katrina." She continued her eyes roaming all over my body.

"Kate is just fine Bella, it's nice to meet you."

"We should go to the house, I'm sure you have a lot of questions and we have some too." Tanya said putting on a serious face once again.

"Sure lead the way." I purred still staring at the two vampires. I saw a smirk creep onto Rosalie's face.

"Get your head out of the gutter Bella, we'll have time for that later. Now we need to talk, so move." She said still smirking before taking off.

"Bossy much" I said.

"You have no idea love." Tanya said laughing and took off after her closely followed by Kate. My eyes widened at the suggestion and I sped up to catch up to them.

Soon enough we were in front of the Denali mention. They lead me inside and sat down in the living room. I took a seat before looking around. The room was huge, simple decorated but warm. It felt like home, it was familial and calming.

"So Bella, when did you become a vampire or more precisely who changed you?" asked Rosalie.

"Well Victoria came back wanting to avenge her mate, a mate for a mate is what she had said." I say bitterly, the memories of that night still haunted me.

"What do you mean by a mate for a mate, who did she think you were mated to and why on earth would she think a human was a mate to anyone." Kate said making me look at her questioningly.

"She thought I was Edwards mate, I thought so too."

"Did the idiot say that to you Isabella?" Rosalie questioned.

"Yeah as did Alice." I was at a lost what were they getting to.

"Oh waw I never thought the Cullens would fall this low. What were they thinking, what was Carlistle thinking letting his golden boy run his mouth like that idiot." Rosalie ranted, yeah I'm lost.

"What did you expect Rose." Kate snorted.

"Can someone please explain this to me I'm lost." I said

"Where to start, have you learned anything about coven politics and laws since you were turned." Tanya asked.

"Not really no I have been travelling around visiting with covens but no one was that forthcoming when it came to the working of the coven. I just learned about territory and what comes with it."

"That's pretty natural for a nomad, covens aren't known to divulge anything to anyone that isn't a member. And laws are the same but diverge on some points depending on the coven leader." Tanya said.

"The Cullens like to say that they are a family, they think themselves superior but the truth is that they are no different than others. The only problem is that Carlistle is blinded by Edward, he sees him as his perfect son and nothing he does is wrong in his eyes. He has committed more massacres than any other but still he is seen as having no faults." Rosalie said.

"Any other coven leader would have killed him long ago, he is too dangerous and too volatile to be walking around in schools." Kate continues, now they had really lost me, what the hell is going on.

"I think we got a little off topic." Rosalie said looking at me, I gave her a grateful smile.

"Sorry, vampire cannot have human mates. It is impossible for a vampire to fall for a human, the desire to kill overrules anything else. You were Edward's singer, not his mate. He thought that since he couldn't read you and that he didn't kill you when he saw you, you were sent to him for a reason or something. He became obsessed with you but I believe he was addicted to the smell of your blood. I tried telling Carlisle to leave you alone, that you were human and shouldn't be in contact with our world and certainly not because you were a vampire's singer. Carlisle didn't want to hear it, it came to the point that he had to pull the coven leaders card. He forbade me of talking, looking or even being in the same room as you or he would cast me out of his territory and I would not be able to see my sister ever again. So I did as he asked and kept out of the way. When they told you about vampires I was very close to breaking the bound he had sat but I couldn't leave and never see my sister ever again. I'm a guest there even though he changed me, I am not a member of the Olympic coven. Disobeying would have led to trouble for my own coven, I couldn't do that either. The thing I don't get is why Victoria said that you were Edwards mate, it's absurd. If Edward really told James and Victoria that you were his mate and they believed him it means that they have been living as nomads since they were turned and had no contact with others. Only nomads would have believed him, they have never been a part of a coven making them unaware of the complex nature of our society." Rosalie finished looking at Tanya as though asking her for confirmation.

"You may be right, nomads usually interact rarely with others, and they rather hunt and chase preys." Tanya confirmed.

"So to sum it up, Victoria killed my father because Edward ran his mouth and said I was his mate which is impossible because humans can't be mated to vampires. Waw just waw." I was angry at Edward, angry at Carlisle, what the hell were they thinking, dragging me into all of this mess.

Rosalie flashed next to me, and placed her hand on my thigh.

"Hey it's going to be okay, we'll make sure of it. They will pay, all of them, they cannot do what they did and go unpunished." Rose said reassuringly, somehow I believed her, I knew she was telling the truth and wouldn't lie to me.

"They won't know what hit them that is promise." Tanya said taking her place on my other side.

Having both of them next to me made me feel safe, protected, it was weird but good, so so good.

"Why am I like this when you're around both of you? I've been attracted to others before but not like this, not this much. I feel safe, protected, I know that you wouldn't lie to me and I don't know how I know that." I said in a low voice.

"That's easy Bella, we are your mates." Tanya said seriously, I was flabbergast.

"Yup, but you are still pretty much a new born so you can't recognize it for what it is. You feel the way that you do but you have no idea why." Rosalie continued, I just starred at them.

"But how, there is two of you." Rosalie burst out laughing, Tanya was trying and failing to hide her smile and Kate was laughing so hard she fell to the ground.

"Silly newborn, you can have more than one mate you know, there is a lot that we need to teach you, you still no little about our world. But we have time, a lot of time." Tanya said smiling my way, her smile dazed me and I found myself starring at her with a small smile. She was truly magnificent and so beautiful.

"Tan I think you broke our mate look at her, she's lost in your beauty." Rose said coming to stand next to Tanya, enveloping her in a hug and nuzzling into her neck. I snapped out of my reverie and smiled at them.

"I think I just won the lottery, I have the two most beautiful women in the world as my mates."

"Hey know, they look good but I look way better than them." Kate said while raising her eyebrow.

"Not really no, sorry…" I said apologetically, causing both of my mates to laugh. It was musing to my ears and I'm back to staring at them.

"You guys are awful, I'm going to go look for Irena and leave you here to have some wild sex. Don't break anything I just refurnished the living room." And with that Kate dashed out of the room, leaving me alone with the two blond who wore identical smirks on their faces.

 **AN: I know it has been a while but I'm taking summer courses at university and have been really busy. I was wondering if I should put a sex scene in the next chapters but I'm not sure about it, I have never written one. If any of you have and are willing to help me out please send me a message. All mistakes are mine . Review and tell me what you think.~K**


End file.
